User talk:Fahuem
? Regarding the comment you left about Shirokaze...I'm not sure at what you are insinuating. Is there something legitimate about that character that would make him seem feminine, or do are you just randomly commenting to appease your own boredom? Kazeyo 04:53, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Oh...I see If I may be curious to what it is you found funny...I've become interested. Kazeyo 18:45, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Your Post on Ten Tailed Fox's Talk Hey, I saw your post. That green thing is a puzzle piece that, when hovered over, can show the infobox and allow you to edit it. You can also change your editing look to the Source, by clicking the Source button on the top right of the editing box. Once there, you can edit the page by what it looks like with the wiki-text and stuff. Tane is love | Join the Tane is Love Brigade Today! | ティン あい です As a matter of fact, I do. Type in the editing box, with no other text, '#REDIRECT LinkToPage' Mazuka You may make as many Mazuka as you like :) Just don't spam the Taifugan. I meant it to be the rare version of their kekkai genkai. Thanks ^^ ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 01:51, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Ok Just saying I'm not a admin and that character you told me to check was not changed --YaijunRinnegan 23:24, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Does that seem better YaijunRinnegan 23:36, February 15, 2010 (UTC) You're not being annoying YaijunRinnegan 23:57, February 15, 2010 (UTC) From itachi 24 i will look into that for you and i will ask my friends about the info boxes. no problem. Hey Just saying i like your character Inyuhasha's Nature Release concept. YaijunRinnegan 19:39, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Wanna RP against one of my characters one day?YaijunRinnegan 21:50, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Think of Role Playing as a video game you make your character speak move attack and ect... YaijunRinnegan 22:26, February 20, 2010 (UTC) You can't keep dodging a attack or make your character invincible like if i cut off your characters arm you won't be able to use that arm unless you can regenerate it and you can't kill a character unless the user your RPing against allows you. YaijunRinnegan 01:11, February 21, 2010 (UTC) It doesn't matter which character but which one of my characters do you want to fight? YaijunRinnegan 02:46, February 21, 2010 (UTC) *Kado Ryuzuka *Kazuki Yamasaki *Kagome Yamasaki *Izayoi Suzuki *Maikeru Yotsuki *Hiron Yotsuki *Atarashii Uzumaki Question I've been noticing you've been creating loads of articles so I was wondering if you would like me to create you your own property templates like the one I have above. And what do you think of my character Shikoumaru Mazuka? YaijunRinnegan 02:14, February 27, 2010 (UTC) First of all i took his original taifugan cause it takes away Yin and Yang Release and I'm creating your templates now I hope you like them. YaijunRinnegan 02:35, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Lol no need to be sorry and do you like them press edit then source and it should show you the name of the template. --YaijunRinnegan 02:40, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Let me finish Shikoumaru Mazuka and Roshi and then maybe YaijunRinnegan 23:55, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Ryu I edited his pic. You didnt have it in infobox format, so I just helped out. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 02:07, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Biju I created and own the Tailed Beast pages, but they aren't just for my stories alone. However, the ones that are listed as sealed with in Gedo Mazo, or in one one of my characters are being specifically used. Reason being I plan on getting them all for my story. Just because I own that article, doesn't mean you can't have a Tailed Beast, it just means you can't use my article. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 00:34, March 2, 2010 (UTC) : Yes. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 01:17, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Ready I'm final ready for our RP I'll use Shinji Hamano & Daichi Mazuka YaijunRinnegan 17:52, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Yes but Daichi will come halfway through the fight and you get to add a second character too. YaijunRinnegan 18:05, March 6, 2010 (UTC) What characters are you using? YaijunRinnegan 18:14, March 6, 2010 (UTC) What should we name itYaijunRinnegan 18:24, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Are the characters better nowYaijunRinnegan 18:41, March 6, 2010 (UTC) LOL no need to be sorryYaijunRinnegan 18:46, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Your turn YaijunRinnegan 18:59, March 6, 2010 (UTC) You try to get one more attack and Daichi teleports you to Inyuhasha Yama where you talk to Inyuhasha Yama? YaijunRinnegan 21:59, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Okay and I'll post Shinji's response Done Rules *Have fun *No character can die *Fair play *you can have just one other character of yours to join in on the fight Shinja Yes I am still using him. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 23:48, March 9, 2010 (UTC) sorry I'm sorry for using 1 of your characters Mai Tsuki as part of the ......uh....idk how i put this...but anyway sorry i was making up a story called Naruto:Evolution and i was making up a pre-evolution storyline and when i was looking at the info on your characters i just got carried away when got her involved with Naruto on the battles.......anyways i'm really sorry. has given this message March 09 at 7:00 mhm Go ahead I don't mind. All Except for Ice Release: Ice Ring. I'd prefer if you didn't use that one. I won't stop you of course, but just throwin' it out there.--[[User:Darknesslover5000|Misery loves company]] 01:13, March 11, 2010 (UTC) YaijunRinnegan Well I was wondering what do you think my character Seiji Uchiha is going to be like.03:17, March 13, 2010 (UTC)YaijunRinnegan Jutsu Permission Oh, okay, thanks for pointing that out.Koukishi ~~ 21:28, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Depends. Have you tried searching for any other pictures, only to come up short? Achrones150 01:31, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Well, actually, I had found mine under "Madara Uchiha". Achrones150 03:08, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Personally, I wouldn't recommend "borrowing" my photo, as it might result in identity confusion between our articles. That may be just my paranoia, though, but still.... --Achrones150 00:50, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Ice Release Well I was just saying if you want to you can use some of my Ice Release jutsus if you wantYaijunRinnegan 17:56, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Yea twice why? YaijunRinnegan 18:05, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Oh okay? 18:13, March 28, 2010 (UTC)YaijunRinnegan I have a idea for a RP, so you know how I said you can use my Ice Release jutsu well it's about that let me give you a scenario so it's easier to understand. So the ice dragon elder ask Tokai to ask Samui Soyokaze to become a Ice Sage so he can become stronger or something like that are you in? YaijunRinnegan 22:27, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Ah ok YaijunRinnegan 00:10, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Ready to discuss are RP? Sure but can we do on Chatango, if you dont want to then its ok. Sorry I got a new PC yesterday so I had to set it up.YaijunRinnegan 00:40, March 31, 2010 (UTC) And I'd rather do user talk page instead of chatango to discuss are RolePlay.YaijunRinnegan 00:40, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Ready?YaijunRinnegan 22:49, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Aye. Thanks. ^_^ --Achrones150 19:00, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Boshoku Well I was gonna ask if those to can be apart of that organization but you probly don't wanna them to be since it's your article you could just use the same image but just make different names?YaijunRinnegan 16:20, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Yea but they aren't as good as these >(speak to me) 15:48, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Rules of NF Ten Tailed Fox, NF's Head Admin has been detained for reasons I don't feel like explaining. Therefore, as his Assistant Head Admin, I shall be taking the mantle of Temperary Head Admin. First off, I have a few rules that must be strictly followed. They are as follows: #Each User is allowed up to 2 UCHIHA MEMBERS at any given time. Each Uchiha born AFTER the Uchiha Clan Massacure or ESCAPED it, must be pre-approved by either me or another Admin. #'EACH' Character Article MUST have some form of Infobox. If they do not, they shall be deleted on the spot. No debate, no discussion. If you do not know how to use the infobox, please ask an Admin. #Talking back and/or Defying Admins for ANY reason whatsoever will result in a 1 Week Ban from NF. A second offense will be 1 Month. And Third, will be a Permanent Ban with no chance at redemption. #Character Articles left unattended with less than a total of 3 Paragraphs, being of reasonable content, for longer than 2 weeks from the date of their creation will be deleted on the spot. #Any Character taking up a Leadership Position (ie. Hokage, Kazekage, etc.) MUST be pre-approved by either the Head Admin or the Admin assigned to that duty. #Creation of new Countries either than areas mentioned in the CANON MANGA of Naruto, MUST be approved by an Admin or will face deletion. #Creating new Dōjutsu (eye techniques) that are not from the CANON MANGA, FILLER ANIME, or ANIME MOVIES of Naruto or Naruto Shippuden, MUST be approved by an Admin before creation. This includes the Name, Basic Powers, and if applicable, the Picture that shall be assigned to said Dōjutsu. NOTE: This applies to all Kekkai Genkai as well, not just Doujutsu. #Chakra Natures that are not from the CANON MANGA, FILLER ANIME, or ANIME MOVIES of Naruto or Naruto Shippuden do not nessicarally require admittance from Admins UNLESS they involve Kekkai Genkai. #Weapons (ie. Sasuke's Blade) MAY NOT possess special powers that stray from the norm of Naruto or Naruto Shippuden weapons. They must be reasonable, and not like the weapons found in Bleach. These rules shall be going into affect, ASAP. All articles that are on NF as of right now shall be thoroughly checked and judged. I, as well as my Crack Staff of Admins, would appriciate being cooperative with us during this time of self-check. Our wikia is, to be blunt, considered a joke by many. It is for this reason that I have decided to fix this up best I can. Thank you all for your time. --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 04:57, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Hey What doyou think of Hiro Inuzuka.YaijunRinnegan 00:27, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Bodyguard I see that you posses the Raikage, and I'd like to create a bodyguard for him. UIt will be the head of the Tenmago Clan, which is the founding clan of Kumogakure. Is that ok? Kai - Talk 15:38, April 30, 2010 (UTC) RE: Your new character... Oops. I didn't know there was a character with that pic. I'll remove the Sage mode and techniques. --Koukishi ~~ (話す - "Speak to Me" | ) 14:01, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Hey... Hey.... Your user page is awesome... Cool drawings.... Can u tell me where u got those pictures??Aravind;-) 15:03, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Hey Thank you now that the site created a canon series I had to create more professional characters.YaijunRinnegan 01:00, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Oh and I forgot to tell you that you could create a Seishin Clan member they have the ability to use Shugo Rei and infuse their chakra with a element to create a advance element for example Lightning Release turns into Voltage Release. About Ryu Fah, Ryu is needed for the Canon, and hes not a Sasuke c/p like most others and makes sense on how he wasnt killed by Itachi, please reconsider his removal--''不滅王 くらやみ - "Immortal King of Darkness"'' (吐露 - "Speak Your Mind"| ) 03:34, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Pictures Shalom Fah. I was just wondering where you get your pictures. My favourite is of Kuuden Shokku. So, where did you get it? --Koukishi ~~ (話す - "Speak to Me" | ) 19:58, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Hi hey do you think it will be okay if i used that pic of the girl in green on your user page. Itachi 24 12:57, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Itachi 24 yo Fahuem..... im making a kumo character and he has green hair and green eys,is it ok if he culd be from the raikages clan? Sorry Sorry man, I didn't mean to copy your jutsu, honestly. That's my bad. Is it Ok if I use some of your sick blaze release techniques for my character Taki Tezuka , a fellow Uchiha? Anbu320 22:50, May 23, 2010 (UTC)Anbu320 yes you may yes you may take a position on the Seven Swordsman of the Hidden Mist, please do link me the character's article after ur done with the initial character creation, so go ahead and good luck, noping to see ur swordsmen...........--Shadow Rage 23:55, June 5, 2010 (UTC) You're up When you get around to it...it is your turn on the RP. I received a message from 13 telling me that he may not make it on chat as often but he will post when it is his turn. This being the case please feel free to continuing posting when you are free of your exam pressure. Good luck and hope to see you soon. Kazeyo 05:07, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Uchiha I know that is sasuke. I uploaded the long pic earlier and cant seem to be able to upload a new one now. So will change it as soon as i can.Jet'ikaTalk 13:37, June 9, 2010 (UTC)Jet'ika hey how do i get my swords men with the seven swordsmen of the mist?I talked to zairukai(i think thats how its spelled) but once i created him he hasnt hit me back and spots keep filling. Did you edit the sevenswordsmen page yourself or did he do it . Check my swordsmen out Sakana Ringo Imma kinda new can you tell me where to find it? thanks Thanks for the help can you check out my character and tell me what you think.Sakana Ringo HEY!!!!!!! This is Rfyle119. I want to talk to you. Please tell me what I'm doing wrong and why you delete my character informations. First Ryu Uzamaki and now Kiyoto Lee. Come on I don't see yours being deleted. Nine-Tails Well as you are currently active, what would you say to me creating the Nine-Tails host. I've gotten most of him done, so he should be complete in the morning but I want permission before I save his page. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 03:30, June 22, 2010 (UTC) ^^ I would love to see the 9 Tails Jin. -Fahuem